1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve and method useful for dispensing anaerobic, reactive fluids, and in particular, cyanoacrylate fluids.
2. Related Art
As shown by Webster, U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,370, a two port valve is shown having a flexible sheet member. However, the materials of the valve are not such that an anaerobic, reactive fluid such as cyanoacrylate fluid, flowing therethrough would not cure therein. Accordingly, the valve would require disassembly after each use for cleaning and/or maintenance. Further, in Webster, a flexible sheet member is extended into a recess to permit non-planar flow between the two holes on a flat non-flexing sheet member. In order to operate the valve, the combination of a solenoid and a vacuum source is required. Additional variations of valves are shown by Farrell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,009, and Webster, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,722, which include a flexible sheet member employing voids at the interface in combination with a vacuum or solenoid to achieve non-planar fluid flow.
Another diaphragm valve is shown by Hunkapiller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,913, which forms a fluid tight seal between a valve block and a resilient diaphragm, and uses a vacuum means to lift the diaphragm from the valve block to establish fluid flow. Graham et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,066, incorporates a moisture sensitive material to control the flow of fluid through a valve. Neither reference provide a body made of an anaerobic, reactive fluid resistant material.
From above, there is a need for a valve made of an anaerobic, reactive fluid (e.g., cyanoacrylate fluid) resistant material and one which allows for planar flow of the fluid through the valve.